Les péripéties d'Adrien Agreste
by Fuyuu543
Summary: Après avoir été akumatisé, Adrien est terrifié de se transformer en Chat Noir. Tout comme il a peur de voir Ladybug, son père ou ses amis. Cependant, ce qui le terrifie le plus, c'est d'être akumatisé de nouveau. Et quelques fois, la peur nous fait prendre d'étranges décisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous Ladybug appartient à Thomas Astruc. Certains personnages créés pour cette histoire sont à moi.

**Rating** : T

_Bonne lecture !_

Le bruit qui sortit Chat Noir de sa torpeur fut un violent claquement. Le son résonna dans son esprit avant que ses oreilles, après un bref sifflement, se remettent à fonctionner, les bruits ambiants attisant sa migraine. Quelque chose grinçait au-dessus de lui, des pierres s'écroulaient ici et là et un feu crépiter à quelques mètres. Une odeur de poussière et d'herbe brûlée lui parvint, lui retournant l'estomac et lui brûlant la gorge. Puis, ce fut une douleur dans le bras qui se propagea, la chose qu'il tenait devenant de plus en plus lourde. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux avant de cligner plusieurs fois, des larmes s'échappant pour couler le long de ses joues. Au début, sa vision resta trouble. Il distinguait que des couleurs vives qui lui faisaient mal. Du rouge dansait, du blanc s'effondrait et devant lui, les deux couleurs s'unissaient et se balançaient lentement. Le héros cligna de nouveau les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. Sa vision devint alors de plus en plus nette. Le rouge devint des flammes dévorantes. Le blanc des pierres qui tombaient des murs en ruines. Et devant lui, ce fut une chemise tachetée de sang qui se balançait avec son propriétaire. Levant son attention, le jeune homme détailla longuement les cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui tombaient sur le visage couvert de poussière et d'éclaboussures de l'homme qu'il tenait par la gorge. Il contempla vaguement les lunettes cassées qui tenaient miraculeusement sur le nez de l'homme ainsi que ses yeux bleus terriblement fatigués. Chat Noir resta de longues secondes à le dévisager sans bouger. Son cerveau semblait avancer au ralenti, analysant les informations une à une avec difficulté. Mais, quand il eut fini de les comprendre, la réaction fut immédiate. Les yeux de Chat Noir s'agrandirent alors qu'il lâcha brusquement sa prise sur la gorge de la personne devant lui. L'homme atterrit sur ses genoux avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol en marbre fissuré alors que le héros fit un pas en arrière. Il observa de nouveau son environnement, reconnaissant sa maison ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Les murs avaient été démolis, le jardin était en train de brûler, le marbre avait été cassé. En bas des escaliers, la tablette que Nathalie avait toujours sur elle reposait, l'écran fissuré. Même le tableau des escaliers avait été violemment arrachés, des traces de griffes zébrant la toile. Chat Noir rapprocha sa main sur sa bouche avant de s'arrêter. Son regard se posa sur sa main droite, découvrant que Cataclysme était actif. Son attention alla ensuite à sa main gauche avec laquelle il tenait la gorge de l'homme. Il recula de nouveau et commença à avoir un haut-le-cœur alors qu'il avalait l'information. L'homme commença à bouger, attirant l'attention de Chat Noir par la même occasion, avant de se redresser légèrement. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans le regard affolé du plus jeune.

Son père...

Il était sur le point de _détruire_ son _père_...

Chat Noir recula de nouveau et trébucha sur quelque chose, le faisant tomber en arrière. Se retrouvant par terre, il grogna légèrement de douleur avant de regarder sur quoi il venait de taper. Et le regretta aussitôt quand il tomba sur la silhouette vêtue d'une combinaison rouge avec des points noirs.

-Ladybug ?

Allongée sur le ventre, son costume était couvert de poussière et tâché de sang. Sa jambe gauche avait un angle bizarre et était terriblement enflée. A son poignet, elle avait entouré le Miraculous du renard et serrait fermement le pendentif dans sa paume. Le jeune homme la dévisagea sans bouger, espérant pendant quelques secondes que c'était une illusion. Cependant, la jeune femme commença à bouger. Elle se redressa difficilement, s'aidant de ses bras tremblants pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle toussa à plusieurs reprises, du sang tomba sur le sol. Son regard alla vers sa droite avant de venir lentement vers sa gauche, tombant nez à nez avec celui de Chat Noir qui écarquilla les yeux. Il observa avec horreur son visage couverts de bosses et de bleus. Sa mâchoire dont du sang coulait sans s'arrêter, venant tâcher sa tenue. Son air fatigué, prouvant qu'elle s'était battue de toutes ses forces. Ladybug le fixa, son regard confus trahissant sa difficulté à réfléchir. Toutefois, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et après plusieurs essais infructueux, finit par articuler dans un souffle.

-Chat Noir...

Jamais elle n'avait prononcé avec autant de douceur. Jamais son regard s'était fait aussi rassurant. Elle semblait contente de le voir comme elle aurait pu l'être après un rude combat. Elle tenta de se lever avant de grimacer de douleur et de retomber. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers sa jambe avant de ramener son attention vers son partenaire de toujours. Et elle commença à ramper. Lentement, difficilement, elle se rapprocha de Chat Noir en serrant les dents et en pleurant à moitié. Durant sa route, la super héroïne s'arrêta pour tousser ou souffler mais finissait par se remettre à ramper. Quand Chat Noir fut à portée, Ladybug finit par s'arrêter. Elle tendit son poing vers lui, tremblotant. Depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec elle, Chat Noir n'avait jamais failli de l'imiter pour marquer la fin d'un combat. Mais, aujourd'hui était différent.

Chat Noir recula vivement, agitant vivement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises en essayant de se relever, atteignant la sortie plus à quatre pattes que sur ses deux jambes. Mais dès qu'il fut dehors et qu'il eut utilisé son cataclysme sur la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, il trouva la force. La force de courir, la force de s'appuyer sur son bâton. La force de sauter de toit en toit.

La force de fuir.

N'importe quelle direction faisait l'affaire. A ce moment, Chat Noir se fichait bien de sa destination. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était mettre le plus de distance entre sa maison en ruines et lui. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas regarder tous les dégâts qu'il avait causé. De ne pas baisser les yeux vers le pont d'Iena qui était coupé en deux, des morceaux continuant de s'enfoncer dans la Seine. De ne pas compter les trop nombreuses voitures qui brûlaient sur les routes. De ne pas chercher de blessés sous les poutres de la Tour Eiffel qui gisaient sur le Champ de Mars et le Trocadéro. Chat Noir continua de sauter de toit en toit jusqu'à ce que son Miraculous se mette à biper. Il regarda sa bague avant de regarder autour de lui. Le jeune homme eut le temps de se glisser discrètement dans une ruelle déserte pour se dé-transformer. Son bâton et son costume disparurent, permettant à Plagg de quitter la bague et d'apparaître. De son côté, Adrien se colla contre le mur, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

-Ça va, gamin ?

L'esprit de la Destruction s'était rapproché de son protégé, flottant devant son visage. Le jeune homme resta silencieux, préférant garder la tête baissée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait son souffle, sa gorge se nouait, l'étranglant presque. Il entoura ses bras autour de son ventre qui lui faisait affreusement mal tandis qu'il commençait à trembler. Ses jambes commençant à faiblir, le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long du mur, finissant par s'échouer dans les cartons qui traînaient sur le sol.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Plagg ? Souffla t-il difficilement. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Le kwami se rapprocha de lui et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Plagg n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Devant son silence, les sanglots d'Adrien redoublèrent. Le jeune homme essayait de les étouffer, de faire le moins de bruit possible mais en vain. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche alors que les images de sa maison, de son père et de Ladybug tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un ! Ou peut-être que... il a tué des gens ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne se souvenait de rien. Mais, il avait entraperçu les dégâts. Il avait détruit tellement de choses, il aurait très bien pu...

-J'ai peut-être tué des gens, murmura t-il d'une voix remplie de désespoir.

Il leva la tête vers Plagg, ses yeux brillant de terreur et de larmes.

-J'ai tué des gens, Plagg. J'ai... utilisé mes pouvoirs pour tuer des gens... J'ai... Je...

La voix du blond se brisa. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, essayant de réprimer ses haut-le-cœur, et commença à secouer la tête. C'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça n'avait pas pu arriver. Il n'avait pas pu...

-Adrien.. Adrien ? Adrien !

Plagg dut appeler à plusieurs reprises son protégé avant de réussir à le sortir de ses sombres pensées. Il s'était rapproché et avait posé timidement sa patte sur la joue trempée du jeune homme. Le kwami mit toutes ses forces pour adresser un sourire rassurant au blond.

-Ça va aller, Adrien. Tout va s'arranger.

La voix de Plagg était douce. Visiblement, il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de calmer le jeune homme. Mais, même si une petite partie de son esprit comprenait et était touché par les efforts que faisait le kwami, cette manière de faire lui rappela douloureusement Ladybug. Son expression rassurante, sa voix douce, tous ces détails lui revinrent, accompagné par le dégoût, l'horreur et la honte qu'il avait sentit.

-Mais, j'ai... Mon père... Je l'ai...

L'esprit de la destruction resta silencieux un moment avant de donner une petite tape sur le nez d'Adrien.

-Tu n'as rien fait, gamin. Après toutes ses années en tant que Chat Noir, tu sais comment le Papillon est. Tu étais en colère et il en a profité pour t'akumatiser. C'est lui le responsable. Tu n'as été qu'une autre de ses victimes. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Adrien leva la tête vers son kwami, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Plagg le dévisagea avant de reprendre une expression plus douce et un ton plus convaincant.

-Et si on rentrait? suggéra t-il. Je suis sûr que Ladybug a déjà utilisé son Lucky Charm. Tu vas voir Adrien. On va rentrer, manger du camembert et dormir. Et demain quand on se réveillera, tout ira mieux. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme l'observa avant de finalement acquiescer. Il se moucha dans sa manche avant d'essuyer ses joues. Puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Adrien finit par se remettre sur pied, adressant un très léger sourire à Plagg.

-Tu as raison. Rentrons.

La voix du blond trahissait son manque de confiance mais les mots d'encouragement de son kwami réussit à le motiver. Observant autour de lui, il partit en direction de la rue la plus proche, quittant son repaire temporaire. En arrivant sur la rue, Adrien se mit à marcher lentement, gardant ses yeux sur le trottoir et ses mains dans les poches. Les premiers pas furent plus faciles que l'aurait cru le jeune homme. L'avenue était pleine comme pourrait l'être n'importe quelle avenue parisienne à cette heure-là. Les touristes faisaient du lèche-vitrine, avançant doucement. Les gens pressés, coincés derrière les groupes, s'impatientaient et finissaient par les dépasser sans s'excuser. Quelques couples étaient présents, avançant main dans la main pour certains, riant entre eux pour les autres. Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Adrien qui commençait à croire que c'était réellement un mauvais rêve. Puis, il passa devant un magasin d'électroménager où dans la vitrine était exposée des télévisions. Qui étaient toutes allumées.

Sur la chaîne d'info.

Plagg lui souffla d'accélérer, de ne pas écouter, mais Adrien l'ignora. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue aux côtés d'autres curieux. Sur les écrans, Nadja Chamack était là, assise à un bureau. Et derrière, des images, des vidéos tournaient en boucle. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme, ce n'était pas les images ni même le titre «Chat Noir akumatisé ». Pour tout dire, il avait l'impression de voir sans voir réellement, comme si son cerveau voulait occulter ce qu'il voyait. A la place, c'était les mots de la présentatrice qui lui parvint distinctement, résonnant dans sa tête comme un coup de couteau.

_« L'incident survenu au Manoir Agreste a marqué Paris avec une violence inouïe. Bien que nos héros promettent de nous protéger du Papillon, nous avons pu constater aujourd'hui qu'ils ne sont pas infaillibles et qu'ils peuvent faire plus de mal que n'importe quel autre akumatisé. Si Chat Blanc avait réussi à détruire Ladybug, combien de blessés, de morts aurions-nous dû faire face ? Jusqu'où aurait-il pu aller ? Et cela nous amène à cette dernière question. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, pouvons-nous encore compter sur Chat Noir ? Ou devons-nous craindre à chaque fois qu'il apparaît qu'il risque de se faire akumatiser de nouveau ? C'était Nadja Chamack, merci de votre attention.»_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous Ladybug appartient à Thomas Astruc. Certains personnages créés pour cette histoire sont à moi.

**Rating** : T

_Hello ! Un grand merci pour vos retours, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Cette fanfiction (si mon ordi ne plante pas et ne fait pas perdre toute ma progression comme la semaine dernière) sera mis à jour tous les mercredis (ou dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi plus exactement). Encore merci et bonne lecture !_

Si on lui avait dit qu'il prendrait quasiment une après-midi pour aller de la place de l'Opéra à chez lui, Adrien aurait sûrement sourit. Et pourtant, quand il arriva devant le Manoir Agreste, la nuit était tombée depuis une heure déjà. Les mots du journal télévisé qu'il avait entendu avait suffit à faire disparaître le peu de courage que Plagg lui avait donné et ce fut d'un pas lourd et incertain que le blond rentra chez lui ce soir là. Chaque pas avait été une torture. Ses jambes flageolantes avaient manqué de faire trébucher le jeune homme, semblant s'être changé en coton. "Arrête d'y penser et regarde où tu mets les pieds" lui avait répété son kwami pour ramener l'attention du jeune Agreste sur la réalité. Au final, ce dernier avait fini par l'écouter. Il avait gardé la tête baissée durant tout le trajet, s'étant concentré sur son trajet pour arrêter de ressasser. Eviter de penser aux gens autour, à son aku... à _l'incident_. Bref, tenter d'oublier momentanément ce cauchemar dont il n'avait gardé que des bribes. C'était peut-être le pire en réalité. Le fait de savoir qu'on a fait du mal mais ne pas savoir ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé.

En vrai, ce n'est pas vraiment sa vitesse (ou sa lenteur plutôt) mais plutôt le détour que le jeune homme avait dû faire. Quand il avait aperçu la Tour Eiffel alors qu'il se rapprochait, Adrien avait commencé à paniquer. Le Lucky Charm de Ladybug avait beau avoir réparé les dégâts qu'il avait causé, les souvenirs semblaient marqués au fer rouge. Et au vu de sa réaction en voyant la Tour, le garçon (ou plutôt Plagg qui avait guidé son protégé à travers Paris) préféra éviter le Champ de Mars ce qui les aurait amené à passer sous la Dame de fer et à traverser le Pont d'Iéna . Le trajet n'avait pas été des plus faciles, les deux amis avaient préféré se ménager. Il avait préféré prendre le Pont de Grenelle avant de revenir chez lui par les petites rues. Au final, il fut plutôt content de faire ce détour. Des journalistes avaient remplacés les passants habituels, s'entassant vers le Pont pour prendre des photos. La nouvelle allait faire la une de tous les journaux demain. Le blond les observa de loin avant de pousser un profond soupir.

-Ça va aller, gamin.

L'esprit de la destruction répéta, appuyant sur son intonation. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. L'expression du kwami devint calme avant qu'un petit sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

-Je t'assure, gamin. On va voler tout le stock de camembert de la cuisine et on va l'avaler avant d'aller dormir.

Son protégé le dévisagea avec de grands yeux avant d'acquiescer légèrement. Un sourire réussit même à apparaître sur ses lèvres alors qu'un rire bref mais sincère lui échappa.

-Parle pour toi, Plagg. A part toi, personne ne voudrait manger du fromage qui pue autant.

-Et dire que je comptais le partager avec toi, s'indigna faussement le kwami. Tant pis, laisse ça aux connaisseurs.

Adrien lâcha un autre rire avant d'adresser un petit regard à son ami flottant rempli de gratitude. Puis, il fit face à la grille et prit son courage à deux mains, sachant qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Quelques pas suffirent pour se retrouver dedans. Le jeune homme leva la main, hésita un moment avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Il y eut un silence avant que l'interphone se mette à clignoter et que la caméra sorte du mur.

-Monsieur Agreste n'accepte plus de journalistes, répondit froidement Nathalie à l'autre bout de l'interphone. Si vous continuez à l'importuner, je me...

-C'est moi, Nathalie.

Il y eut une minute de battement. Puis, l'appareil commença à s'agiter avant de rentrer dans sa cachette. Il y eut un claquement et le portail s'ouvrit sur le jardin du Manoir. Les journalistes le remarquèrent d'ailleurs. Ils dévisagèrent Adrien pendant un long moment avant d'accourir vers lui, l'appelant tout en brandissant leur micro. Le jeune homme passa le portail qui se referma aussitôt. Se retrouvant bloqué, les journalistes continuèrent de crier, assez courageux pour appeler le jeune Agreste mais pas assez téméraires pour affronter la colère de Gabriel Agreste ou de Nathalie Sancoeur. Adrien poussa un profond soupir avant de ramener son attention sur le jardin

Grâce au Lucky Charm, tout était redevenu comme avant. La brise nocturne vint jouer dans les pétales et les branches avant d'aller se perdre dans les étoiles. L'herbe était couleur argent sous les rayons de la Lune, contrastant avec les marches sombres de l'entrée du Manoir. Le jeune homme avança d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la porte, essayant de garder une expression neutre. Il se concentra sur son objectif, essayant de ne plus regarder le jardin. Le blond gravit rapidement les marches et franchit la porte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir quand il fut à l'intérieur. Comme l'extérieur du bâtiment, le hall était comme neuf. Le marbre était toujours aussi lisse et propre. Les murs aussi blancs. Le tableau dans les escaliers était toujours là, aussi bien entretenu que d'habitude. Tout était revenu à sa place et pourtant, cette pièce mit Adrien mal à l'aise. Si Plagg n'avait pas commencé à s'agiter, le jeune homme se serait effondré en se rappelant le rouge qui avait tâché le blanc de la pièce. Il secoua vivement la tête, maudissant silencieusement son esprit. Ses jambes commençaient à flancher mais des bruits de pas affolés lui rappelèrent que le plus dur était à venir.

-Adrien !

Nathalie apparut à l'étage et dévala les escaliers bien plus vite que d'habitude, ne s'arrêtant que quand elle fut qu'à un mètre du jeune Agreste. Ce dernier l'observa reprendre son souffle en silence, surpris. Il n'était pas habitué de voir l'associée de son père laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, le moindre signe de faiblesse. Et pourtant quand elle releva la tête vers lui, c'est bien du soulagement qu'il lut dans le regard de la plus âgée. Même quand elle essaya de reprendre une expression neutre, ses yeux brillants s'attardèrent sur le jeune homme. Elle sembla l'observer sous toutes les coutures, détaillant tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à une blessure ou autre. De son côté, Adrien ne put cacher son sourire, sincèrement ravi de savoir qu'elle était là. Son regard s'attarda sur ses lunettes quasi-neuves, sur son costume bien en place et à sa tablette intacte qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra légèrement.

-Vous n'avez rien, souffla t-elle quand son examen fut terminée. Chat Noir ne vous a pas fait de mal visiblement.

L'expression d'Adrien s'assombrit à sa remarque. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Si les mots pouvaient blesser, ceux qu'elle venait de prononcer lui firent l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre. Il prit plusieurs inspirations, suivant les coups que Plagg lui donnaient pour se calmer comme il avait dû le faire à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin de retour. Quand les battements de son cœur revinrent à la normale, Adrien finit par sourire. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. C'était le même qu'il avait pu offrir au photographe durant les shootings où il n'allait pas bien. Le jeune homme y mit toutes ses forces, essayant de paraître le plus naturel, le plus sincère. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Ca va aller, Nathalie. J'étais à l'autre bout de Paris, vers la Bibliothèque Nationale, quand il a attaqué le manoir. Il devait tellement en vouloir à Père qu'il ne s'est pas préoccupé de moi.

Parler de son alter-ego de cette manière fut plutôt étrange. Pendant une seconde, Adrien put croire que Chat Noir était quelqu'un d'autre. Et d'une certaine manière, il était. Chat Noir était le vrai Adrien. Celui qu'Adrien Agreste aimerait être. Celui qu'il ne pouvait plus être. Le regard sombre du jeune homme alla sur la gauche alors qu'il essayait d'échapper aux yeux inquisiteurs de Nathalie. Un silence de mort s'installa dans le hall, mettant Adrien mal à l'aise.

-Comment va Père? s'enquit-il quand le silence et le regard de l'associée de son père devinrent trop pesants pour lui.

Ayant déjà observé le pouvoir du Lucky Charm à plusieurs reprises, Adrien savait pertinemment que son père allait bien. Et pourtant, sa gorge se noua, rendant sa respiration difficile, alors qu'il attendit la réponse avec appréhension. Réponse qui mit du temps à venir, la plus âgée se doutant visiblement de quelque chose.

-Monsieur Agreste va bien, déclara t-elle après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Le pouvoir de Ladybug a été d'une grande aide. Sans ça, les dégâts auraient pu être plus importants.

-... Où est Père en ce moment?

-Il est dans son atelier, répondit Nathalie après avoir jeté un regard vers l'étage. J'ai voulu le prévenir de votre retour mais, il a fini par s'endormir sur un des fauteuils et je n'ai pas osé le déranger.

Adrien acquiesça vaguement, baissant légèrement la tête. Au moins, le bazar qu'il avait commis n'avait pas eu de conséquences. Il déglutit difficilement, sentant son torse se resserrer.

-Voulez-vous que je le réveille? lui demanda soudainement Nathalie.

Le blond leva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il dévisagea l'associée de son père sans un mot avant de secouer la tête.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Cette journée a été difficile pour tout le monde, lui aussi a besoin de se reposer. Je pense que je vais faire la même chose de toute façon.

La femme acquiesça doucement avant de détailler une nouvelle fois le plus jeune. Elle s'attarda sur son visage et chercha son regard pour le sonder mais Adrien ne fit que le fuir. La suspicion de Nathalie le mit terriblement mal à l'aise. Il tenta de se dérober, de s'excuser pour aller dans sa chambre mais l'associée de son père l'en empêcha. Plusieurs minutes silencieuses passèrent avant que la plus âgée daigne reprendre la parole, son inquiétude ayant du mal à se fondre dans sa voix blanche.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

Le jeune homme dut mettre toutes ses forces pour maintenir son sourire poli. Il se répéta mentalement que tout allait bien, espérant qu'à force il finirait par devenir convaincant. Réussissant à contourner Nathalie, il posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier avant de répondre un peu trop hâtivement à son goût.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça ira sûrement mieux demain. Je vais dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit, Nathalie

Et, sans attendre sa réaction, le blond fuit littéralement. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux de revoir sa cage dorée. Fermant la porte, il s'appuya dessus et prit une profonde inspiration. Plagg sortit de sa cachette et le dévisagea avec un air compatissant. Adrien le regarda avant de se laisser glisser le long de la porte, se prenant la tête dans ses mains tout en se répétant ce même mensonge, espérant se persuader lui-même.

_Tout ira mieux demain._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous Ladybug appartient à Thomas Astruc. Certains personnages créés pour cette histoire sont à moi.

**Rating** : T

_Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps (la vie réelle étant très imprévisible) ce qui explique ce loong retard. En tout cas merci pour vos retours (je vais vous répondre d'ici les prochains jours) et merci pour votre patience ! Bonne lecture !_

Pour l'une des rares fois depuis la disparition de sa mère, Adrien ne fut pas seul pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Suite aux événements de la veille, son père avait daigné sortir de son atelier pour partager ce repas avec lui. Installé à l'autre bout de la grande table, le styliste mangeait en silence ses tartines beurrées, s'arrêtant seulement pour prendre une gorgée de son café de temps à autre. De son côté, le jeune Agreste tentait difficilement de rester éveillé. Les yeux rivés sur ses œufs brouillés, il passait plus son temps à les tapoter avec le dos de sa fourchette qu'à les manger. Pour tout dire, rien que de regarder le contenu de son assiette lui donner envie de vomir. Mais, c'était soit ça, soit regarder son père. Et, bien qu'il appréciait l'effort, Adrien aurait préféré être seul ce matin. Poussant un soupir, le jeune Agreste attrapa son verre de jus d'orange et le but cul sec avant de le reposer.

-Puis-je sortir de table, Père ?

Gabriel leva la tête de son assiette et examina celle de son fils avant d'essayer de trouver son regard. En vain. Adrien détourna les yeux, se focalisant sur la sortie pour fuir son père. Sa main se posa sur son ventre avant d'appuyer légèrement dessus. Le silence se fit plus tendu, plus angoissant.

-Es-tu sûr d'aller bien, Adrien ? Tu n'as quasiment pas touché à ton assiette.

-Je... n'ai pas très faim.

Le silence revint, s'alourdissant. Cela rendit le blond nerveux qui commença à s'agiter. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, observant ses doigts s'entremêler entre eux. A l'autre bout de la table, il entendit le siège de son père grincer brièvement. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, résonnant sur le sol avec détermination.

-Adrien.

Le dénommé hésita longuement avant de finalement daigner lever les yeux vers son père. Ce dernier s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et posa sa main rassurante sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Enfin, c'est ce que supposa Adrien. Car, dans les yeux bleus de son père, il n'y lut absolument rien. Son regard était vide derrière ses lunettes. Comme depuis la disparition de sa mère. Le blond le dévisagea avant de détourner le regard et de baisser la tête. Mais son père ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il posa sa main sur le menton de son fils pour l'obliger à le regarder. Le plus jeune déglutit difficilement quand ses yeux retombèrent sur ceux de son père. Les deux restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, une éternité.

-Hier, reprit Gabriel à voix basse, a été une dure journée. Pour toi comme pour moi.

Adrien resta silencieux, observant avec de grands yeux son père. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, son manque de sommeil exacerbant son émotivité. De son côté, Gabriel lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

-Cependant, nous pouvons nous en sortir. Il faut que nous nous entraidons. Que nous nous soutenons.

Ces mots firent écho à des souvenirs. Pendant une fraction de secondes, le jeune Agreste se retrouva des années en arrière quand sa mère venait de partir. Son père avait eu la même réaction, les mêmes mots, la même expression. A ce moment aussi, il s'était mis à son niveau pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait essayé de le rassurer, essayé de le motiver. Gabriel lui avait fait des promesses. Celle de toujours être là pour lui, celle de veiller sur lui, celle de le soutenir. Le poing du jeune homme se serra, ses phalanges devenant blanches. Ces promesses, Adrien y avait cru. Bien sûr qu'il y avait cru ! Il venait de perdre sa mère. C'était naturel pour lui de se tourner vers son père et de croire qu'il allait être là pour l'aider. Et pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé à les briser le lendemain de l'enterrement. En s'enfermant dans son atelier, en lui assignant Nathalie et le Gorille comme ses remplaçants et en le laissant seul avec sa peine.

_Ce n'était pas que lui en réalité. Tout le monde l'abandonnait. Sa mère, son père, celle qu'il aimait. Mais, cette fois, il ne les regarderait pas partir. Non, il allait les faire disparaître définitivement. Les détruire de ses propres mains. De ses propres griffes._

-Ah !

Adrien se redressa et eut un mouvement de recul. Dans sa précipitation, il oublia sa chaise et trébucha, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

-Adrien !

Gabriel se releva et se rapprocha de lui, vérifiant que tout allait bien. Son fils grimaça pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder autour de lui, confus.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Adrien ramena son attention sur son père et se redressa aussitôt. Quand son père fit un pas dans sa direction, le plus jeune recula, aussi terrifié qu'une souris face à un chat.

-Je... Le blond s'interrompit, nerveux, avant de reprendre. Je vais être en retard. Veuillez m'excuser.

Et sans attendre la réponse du styliste, le plus jeune fuit vers le hall. Jamais il n'avait attrapé son sac aussi vite. A peine eut-il attrapé l'anse qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le Gorille le suivit, visiblement surpris par le comportement du plus jeune. Le garde du corps ouvrit le portail, permettant au jeune homme de sortir de la propriété. La voiture étant déjà là, Adrien s'y dirigea, ouvrit la portière et se réfugia dedans. Ce fut quand il fut à l'intérieur que le jeune Agreste prit une profonde respiration, remarquant qu'il avait retenu son souffle durant sa fuite.

-Ça va, gamin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Plagg sortit de sa cachette et l'interrogea, inquiet. Cependant, son protégé n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Le Gorille venait d'entrer dans la voiture. S'installant sur le siège conducteur, il s'attacha avant de démarrer la voiture. Au fur et à mesure que le véhicule s'éloigna de chez lui, Adrien se calma lentement. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant que son cœur finisse par reprendre un rythme normal. Le blond s'enfonça dans le siège et ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à remarquer les coups d'œil plus nombreux que d'habitude de son garde du corps.

Ce fut quand la voiture s'arrêta qu'Adrien se réveilla de sa micro-sieste. Ouvrant les yeux difficilement, il se secoua avant de regarder par la fenêtre, remarquant la façade du collège. Il l'observa pendant une seconde avant de finalement attraper son sac.

-Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Le blond ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule, ignorant le regard suspicieux de son garde du corps. Puis, quand la voiture fut partie, le jeune homme daigna faire un pas vers l'entrée déserte du collège. D'habitude, l'endroit était plein d'élèves mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne. Même les portes étaient fermés. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme sortit son téléphone et regarda l'heure avant de souffler. Il avait une demie heure d'avance avant l'ouverture du collège. Observant les alentours, le jeune Agreste trouva un rebord sur lequel il s'installa, son sac sur ses genoux. A peine fut-il assis que Plagg sortit son museau de sous la chemise d'Adrien, se posant sur son sac.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda t-il, d'une voix plus posée.

Son protégé lui adressa un regard incertain avant de secouer la tête.

-Je me suis juste rappelé de mon akumatisation. C'est rien.

L'esprit de la Destruction ouvrit la bouche de nouveau avant d'abandonner, préférant ne pas insister. De son côté, Adrien rejeta la tête en arrière et observa le ciel nuageux. Les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à percer la barrière cotonneuse. Même le vent s'était levé contre l'astre solaire, rameutant plus toujours plus de nuages sombres. Le blond s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui et finit par fermer les yeux. Un petit sourire lui échappa quand Plagg se posa sur sa main, essayant de le réconforter comme il pouvait. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une seconde, une minute, peut-être plus longtemps Adrien fut incapable de le savoir. Ce fut seulement quand le kwami se détacha de sa paume pour se cacher que le blond rouvrit les yeux. Les portes du collège venaient d'ouvrir alors que les premiers élèves commençaient à arriver. Adrien se décida à quitter son siège improvisé et d'entrer dans le collège.

Le premier endroit où s'arrêta le blond fut à son casier. La salle étant vide, cela lui permit de se préparer mentalement à la journée qui l'attendait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le blond regarda le plafond pendant plusieurs secondes tout en se répétant que tout allait bien se passer. Quand il retrouva un peu de confiance en lui, le jeune homme réussit à esquisser un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas son sourire le plus joyeux, voire le plus sincère, mais au moins, il était convaincant. Quand le blond fut prêt, il récupéra quelques cahiers.

-Hé, salut mec !

Le dénommé se tourna, surpris, et tomba sur Nino. Ce dernier le salua avant de lui tendre la main. Adrien l'imita et lui fit un high five tout en lui offrant un sourire, ravi de voir son ami.

-Salut, Nino ! Comment ça va ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, déclara le DJ alors qu'une lueur rassuré apparut dans son regard. Comment tu vas ?

Le blond resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas comment répondre, avant de sourire légèrement.

-Ça va. Un peu secoué mais ça va.

-Tu m'étonnes. Nino le dévisagea longuement. Tu n'as pas été blessé durant le...

-Le ? Adrien eut une pause avant de lui adresser un petit signe de la main. Ah non, je n'étais pas chez moi à ce moment-là. J'étais à un shooting à l'Opéra. Quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé, je suis rentré mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre grâce à Ladybug.

Le jeune Agreste fut surpris par la facilité qu'il eut à mentir aussi efficacement mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Son ami sembla le croire même si son expression laissait plutôt croire qu'il savait déjà que le blond était absent au moment de l'incident. Peut-être l'avait-il remarqué à la télé ? Le mystère était entier. Nino lui donna une tape amical dans le dos, se plaçant à côté de lui.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rassure, mec ! Quand j'ai vu Chat Blanc arriver au Manoir, j'ai vraiment flippé. Mais, je suis content que tu ailles bien.

_«Je ne vais pas bien» _hurla intérieurement le mannequin.

-Tout va bien, Nino. Ça va aller.

Adrien lui adressa un petit sourire auquel le DJ répondit avant qu'ils se dirigent vers la salle de cours. En le voyant arriver, tous les membres de sa classe s'approcha du jeune Agreste pour lui demander comment il allait. Et en guise de réponse, il leur répéta encore le même mensonge.

-Adrichou !

Le dénommé eut à peine le temps de se tourner qu'une tornade blonde lui tomba dessus. Chloé l'enlaça fermement comme à son habitude, agaçant comme à l'accoutumée Adrien. Cependant, il se retint de tout commentaire, se contentant de lui tapoter le dos. Il fallut une minute avant que la jeune femme daigne le lâcher et lui fasse une bise sur chaque joue. Puis, elle le dévisagea, parlant fort et vite.

-Tu vas bien ? Ce satané sac à puces ne t'a pas blessé, j'espère ?! Et ton père, il va bien ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait (criait), Chloé rapprocha son visage de celui d'Adrien. Ce fut quand elle fut à deux doigts de l'embrasser que le jeune homme finit par poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie d'enfance, l'éloignant de lui tout en essayant de la rassurer.

-Tout va bien, Chloé. Je n'étais pas chez moi quand ça s'est passé. Mon père est un peu secoué mais il s'en remettra.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire qui trahit ses sentiments mitigés. D'un côté, il était touché par les inquiétudes de la fille du maire. Mais de l'autre, il se désola d'être qualifié de sale sac à puces.

-Tu es sûr qu'il t'a pas blessé ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en remarquant son hésitation. Parce que sinon je n'ai qu'à me transformer en Queen Bee et je vais le transformer en descente de lit.

-Peut-être que c'est le fait que tu le colles qui le met mal à l'aise, Chloé.

La dénommée fit la moue avant de tourner la tête vers Alya. Elle adressa un regard agacé à la blonde qui se planta devant elle.

-Je pense que c'est plutôt le fait que tu sois arrivée qui le met mal à l'aise, Césaire.

Alya leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer, visiblement agacée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une remarque cinglante avant que Marinette l'arrête en posant sa main sur son épaule. Les deux amies s'échangèrent un regard avant que l'attention d'Alya revienne sur Adrien. Ou du moins, jusqu'à que Nino aille vers elle et lui fasse la bise, comme à son habitude.

-Pouah! s'exclama Chloé, faisant semblant de vomir. Autant devenir aveugle que de voir ça !

La peste appela Sabrina et, après avoir fait une autre bise à Adrien, partit. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de souffler quand elle fut assez loin. Il avait beau apprécié Chloé, il fut content que la discussion n'ait pas fini en un échange d'insultes, n'étant pas mentalement prêt à jouer le médiateur.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Adrien tourna la tête, tombant sur le regard soucieux de Marinette. Cette dernière s'était approchée de lui et le dévisageait avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle paraissait plus sûre d'elle que d'habitude, arrachant un petit sourire au blond. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire.

-Ca va, Marinette. Merci et pardon de t'inquiéter.

-Oh... Euh... De rien... Enfin ! Je veux dire que c'est normal vu qu'on est amis... Les amis, ça s'inquiète pour...

La jeune femme commença à se perdre dans ce qu'elle disait et se contenta de rire nerveusement pour y mettre fin. Le mannequin pouffa discrètement et posa sa main sur son épaule, la tapotant amicalement. Il avait fait ça sans réfléchir et le regretta aussi sec quand son amie devint rouge et fit un pas en arrière, gênée. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser avant que la sonnerie le coupe, annonçant le début des cours. Le professeur arriva quelques instants après, obligeant les élèves à entrer dans la salle de classe.

Les cours furent plus reposant à suivre que ce qu'aurait pu imaginer Adrien. Ayant besoin de toute son attention pour suivre ce que disait le prof, le blond n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à autre chose, ni à répondre aux mêmes questions. Au final, le mannequin aurait préféré rester en cours toute la journée. Mais, la sonnerie de la pause en décida autrement.

Quand il eut quitté la salle de cours, Adrien partit se réfugier aux toilettes. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et y resta pendant un long moment pour souffler et à se préparer. Puis, il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son reflet fatigué, lui arrachant un petit sourire. Même les soins et aux crèmes qu'on lui demandait de mettre ne furent pas suffisants pour cacher ses cernes, lui donnant des airs de panda.

-Allez, Adrien. Plus que quelques heures et tu pourras retourner dormir, souffla t-il pour se donner du courage.

Se redressant, le jeune Agreste s'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de quitter les toilettes. Se rapprochant de la cour, il chercha Nino du regard avant de se diriger vers son ami. Alya était avec lui, lui tenant la main comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Le couple était en train de discuter de quelque chose visiblement d'important avant que le DJ finisse par enlacer la blogueuse. En les voyant, Adrien s'immobilisa. Il n'était pas surpris par le fait qu'ils s'étreignent. Pour tout dire, si le couple pouvait passer leur vie dans les bras de l'autre, ils le feraient sans hésiter. Non, ce qui le surpris ce fut la manière dont ils se serraient. Se tenant fermement, ils donnaient l'impression d'être dans une scène de film quand deux amoureux se retrouvent après que l'un ait frôlé la mort. Nino tenait Alya comme si il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe et Alya avait enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Nino comme si elle craignait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Le blond les observa avant de secouer la tête et faire demi-tour. Il ne pouvait pas aller les déranger maintenant. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la prochaine salle de cours.

-Tu n'étais pas avec Ladybug ?

Adrien fronça les sourcils, regardant autour de lui avec un air confus. Confusion qui se transforma en panique pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître quand il se rendit compte que la question ne lui était pas adressée. Elle venait de Sabrina qui, tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, fixait Chloé. Les deux filles se trouvaient à quelques mètres du jeune Agreste mais Sabrina était la seule qu'il pouvait voir. La peste du collège émit un grognement agacé.

-J'aurai bien aimé ! Mon kwami et moi aurions pu retourner la situation si elle avait accepté de m'écouter !

La jeune Bourgeois marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que son amie sembla réfléchir.

-C'est drôle parce que hier, j'étais persuadée d'avoir vu Queen Bee aux infos.

Un autre grognement suivi d'un claquement résonna, Chloé s'étant frappée le front. Elle se rapprocha de Sabrina, permettant à Adrien de la voir.

-Parce que j'y étais, crétine ! Grogna Chloé avant de reprendre en voyant l'expression perdue de son amie. Carapace, Rena Rouge et moi étions avec Ladybug quand Chat Noir a été akumatisé. Nous sommes partis à sa poursuite tous les quatre. Mais...

Chloé fit un pas en arrière, disparaissant derrière les murs. La colère dans sa voix se calma, laissant place à de l'inquiétude. Adrien secoua la tête. Non, pas de l'inquiétude.

_De la peur._

-Mais, dès qu'il a vu Ladybug, Chat Noir a tenté de nous détruire. De _la_ détruire. Et, il a failli réussir à deux reprises. Si Carapace et Rena Rouge ne s'étaient pas interposés, elle...

La voix de la blonde faiblit avant de s'éteindre. Un silence morbide s'installa alors qu'Adrien resta pétrifié sur place. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts alors que son cerveau enregistrait l'information. Son estomac se noua, lui donnant envie de vomir, alors que ses jambes se muèrent soudainement en coton, menaçant de le lâcher. Il...

-Adrien ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule alors que Miss Bustier l'appela calmement. Le dénommé poussa un cri étouffé et sursauta, s'arrachant à la prise de la professeure. Surprise, elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, dévisageant avec de grands yeux le jeune Agreste. Puis, quand sa surprise fut passée, la dame prit une mine inquiète.

-Tout va bien, Adrien ?

Ce dernier ne dit rien, trop occupé à calmer son cœur et à contenir son envie de vomir. Fixant l'enseignante, il fut incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes. Il entendit Chloé et Sabrina se rapprocher et l'appeler mais, il ne put leur répondre. Ce fut quand Miss Bustier tendit de nouveau sa main pour le toucher que le jeune homme put se délivrer de sa paralysie temporaire. Il se pencha pour récupérer son sac, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait au sol, et fit un pas en arrière.

-Excusez-moi, souffla t-il. Ça va aller. J'ai... Je... Je dois y aller.

Et, sans attendre, Adrien se remit à courir. Encore une fois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous Ladybug appartient à Thomas Astruc. Certains personnages créés pour cette histoire sont à moi.

**Rating** : T

_Hello, tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre mois de Septembre se passe bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre plutôt centré sur Marinette cette fois. Merci de votre patience, vos reviews et pour lire cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !_

La pause n'étant pas encore terminée, le devant des salles de classe était désert. En règle générale, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de s'y installer, les professeurs et les surveillants veillant au grain pour faire respecter cette règle. Durant la récréation, les élèves devaient être dans la cour, près de leur casier ou aux toilettes. Marinette s'était d'ailleurs quelques fois demander qui irait dans les salles de classe et pourquoi. Enfin, non, elle avait une vague idée des certaines raisons qui pouvaient amener des gens à traîner près des salles de cours. L'exemple qu'elle pouvait citer était Chloé qui, quand elle préparait un mauvais coup, était souvent vue près des classes. C'était comme ça qu'elle était démasquée d'ailleurs. Mais, du côté de la brune, elle était toujours dans la cour. Ses pauses, elle les passait avec Alya, Rose et ses amies la plupart du temps, redessinant le temps d'une conversation le monde. Ou sinon, la jeune styliste était assise sur un banc et observait avec un filet de bav...-Pardon, avec beaucoup d'attention et d'amitié- Adrien tout en récrivant dans sa tête son futur qu'elle aurait avec lui, la tête de leurs enfants et autres détails importants comme la couleur de leur chambre à coucher. Cependant, aujourd'hui était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Alors qu'Alya était avec Nino et que les autres étaient en train de discuter, Marinette avait préféré s'isoler. Elle avait avancé d'un pas fatigué jusqu'à sa salle de classe avant de s'effondrer à côté de la porte. Le dos posé contre le mur, elle avait ouvert son carnet et contemplait la feuille blanche avant que son esprit parte vagabonder. Ses yeux bleus cernés parcourait la page, espérant trouver une étincelle d'inspiration dans les lignes invisibles. Cependant, au lieu d'y voir la future esquisse d'un potentiel vêtement, elle ne retrouvait que des yeux verts à la pupille fendue remplie de terreur et d'horreur. Elle crut entendre le crépitement du feu pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Se tapotant les joues pour se réveiller, la jeune styliste ferma son carnet et le rangea dans son sac. Puis, elle ramena son attention sur la cour. Marinette essaya de se concentrer sur le bruit environnant, sur les formes qui bougeaient. Mais, ici aussi, ses pensées s'égarèrent, ramenant des souvenirs qu'elle aimerait oublier.

_Chat Blanc_.

Même en pensée, ces mots sonnaient mal. Et pourtant, il suffisait qu'elle pense à son partenaire pour que ces mots reviennent, souillant à jamais l'image de son ami. Son sourire joyeux et taquin se muait en un rictus froid tandis que ses yeux verts brillants et plein de vie étaient dépourvus de toute émotion. Et pour tous les super-vilains qu'ils avaient battu ensemble, elle serait à jamais hanter par cet _Incident_. Rien que d'y repenser, elle en avait la chair de poule, les souvenirs revenant comme des guêpes attirés par du sucre.

_Elle se souvint de sa course à travers Paris. Renan Rouge, Carapace et Queen Bee étaient avec elle, lui emboîtant le pas alors qu'elle sautait de toit en toit vers les Invalides. Ladybug avait vu quelques bribes de l'attaque à l'attaque et avait fait appeler aux plus d'alliés possibles. Le groupe s'arrêtèrent seulement quand ils furent sur le toit des Invalides, les yeux rivés sur le Champ de Mars qui de parc paisible s'était transformé en champ de mort._

Depuis qu'elle avait endossé le rôle de Ladybug, Marinette avait dû gérer de nombreuses attaques d'akuma. La plupart du temps, les dégâts étaient surtout matériels et les blessures plutôt légères. Cependant, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier l'herbe devenue rouge, ni les corps écrasés sous les poutres de la Tour Eiffel. Jamais elle ne pourrait taire les cris des blessés qui suppliaient qu'on les achève, ni ceux des personnes encore sur la Tour qui appelaient à l'aide depuis un point instable. Jamais elle ne pourrait ignorer une petite fille qui criaient en tenant une main qui dépassait à peine des statues brisées du pont d'Iéna. Jamais elle ne pourrait regarder la Seine sans revoir toutes les voitures qui se noyaient dans son lit, les larmes des survivants se mêlant à l'eau qui allait se transformer en étreinte mortelle pour les prisonniers des fonds.

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre se resserra contre son ventre, espérant ainsi faire disparaître la nausée qui vint la hanter. Ses yeux la piquaient atrocement alors que des larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut avoir remonté le temps. Une odeur de sang et de mort vint la narguer, redonnant vie au cauchemar qu'elle avait été obligé de vivre. Cauchemar où, au bout de ce chemin de cadavres et de destruction l'attendait un monstre aux yeux froids et aux mains tâchées de rouge.

_Son sourire avait disparu. Ses yeux vert feuille étaient devenus des améthystes vides de toute vie. Son costume noir était devenu blanc, maculé de carmin. Et autour de lui se trouvait un champ de bataille encerclés des policiers tenant avec des mains tremblantes leurs armes. _

Chat Blanc. Contrairement aux précédents incidents, c'était les journalistes qui avaient donné ce nom à l'akumatisé. Car, contrairement à ceux qui l'avaient succédé, Chat Blanc ne parlait peu. Personne (mis à part peut-être le Papillon) ne savait pourquoi il avait attaqué la Tour Eiffel et le Pont de l'Iena. Il se contentait d'avancer vers le Manoir Agreste, pour une raison également inconnu. Quand les superhéros s'étaient rapprochés, que Ladybug l'avait appelé, il était resté silencieux. Il les avait fixé tour à tour avec une expression affreusement vide avant de se lancer vers eux, toutes griffes dehors.

-Marinette ?

La dénommée sursauta et releva la tête qui tapa avec force le mur. Grimaçant, elle prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, massant l'endroit où elle venait de se cogner. Puis, quand la douleur se fit moins vive, elle leva la tête, cherchant qui l'avait appelé. Pendant un instant, elle crut que c'était un surveillant venu la gronder mais il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. La styliste resta quelques secondes confuse avant de finalement ramener son attention vers son sac, croisant les yeux bleus de son kwami qui avait sorti sa tête. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'un petit rire secoua sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ? s'enquit Tikki, penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Non, c'est juste...

Marinette s'interrompit avant de prendre une mine gênée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle riait. Mais, entendre ce son lui fit un bien fou, évacuant le stress de ces derniers jours. Donnant une légère tape amicale sur la tête de son kwami, elle lui adressa un sourire plein de gratitude.

-Merci, Tikki.

La kwami sembla confuse mais lui retourna son sourire, ravie que l'expression effrayée ait quitté le visage de sa protégée. Relevant la tête, la jeune styliste observa le toit pendant un long moment avant de reprendre doucement.

-Ça fait du bien de rire après tout ce qui s'est passé.

L'esprit de la Création resta immobile un moment puis, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était à proximité, sortit de sa cachette pour se blottir contre le cou de Marinette pour la réconforter. Le sourire de cette dernière s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Tu sais, à force d'être Ladybug, j'avais oublié à quel point ce qu'on faisait été dangereux.

En prononçant ses mots, son expression s'assombrit alors que Marinette se rendit compte à quel point cela sonnait comme un doux euphémisme. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié que c'était dangereux. Chaque jour, elle s'exposait au risque d'être blessée et mettait son identité et son entourage en danger. Elle connaissait les enjeux mais, à force de se battre contre les akumatisés, la jeune femme s'y était habituée. Une certaine routine s'était installée. Un akuma apparaissait, elle et Chat Noir combattaient la victime, purification d'akuma et retour à la vie normale. C'était son quotidien depuis quelques années maintenant. Mais, hier, elle avait été confrontée à la dure réalité. A trois reprises, elle avait manquée d'être touchée par un Cataclysme. A trois reprises, elle avait frôlée la mort. Et face à la Faucheuse, elle avait réappris les enjeux. Si elle venait à perdre son Miraculous, tous les dégâts, tous les morts, tout deviendrait irréversible. Que son combat contre le Papillon n'était pas une simple partie de chat et de souris. Qu'elle ou un de ses alliés n'étaient pas invincibles. Et que le super-vilain était capable du pire.

-On a eu de la chance, souffla Tikki d'une voix sourde.

Sa protégée secoua doucement sa tête.

-Non. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça de la chance, Tikki. Si les autres ne s'étaient interposés, Chat Noir... le Papillon aurait pu faire causer de nombreux dégâts. Et..

Le visage de Chat Noir lui revint en mémoire. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublié son expression remplie de terreur et de désespoir. Il venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits qu'il se retrouvait face à la réalité. Elle savait que son partenaire n'avait jamais souhaité ça. Blesser des gens volontairement, voire tuer, il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Son cœur se serra en imaginant dans quel état il devait être en ce moment.

-J'espère que Chat Noir va réussir à s'en remettre.

Pour la première fois, elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir plus sur son partenaire. Si elle connaissait ne serait qu'une adresse, un nom, quelque chose, elle aurait pu aller le voir pour... La jeune femme soupira. Pour quelle raison, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'est être là. Pas en tant que Ladybug. Pas en tant que Marinette. Juste en tant qu'amie. Juste être là pour parler, pour le consoler. Mais les règles étaient les règles et la jeune styliste les trouva terriblement cruelles. Si personne ne devait connaître leur identité civile, qui pourrait les aider quand ils ont besoin de parler de quelque chose de grave? La kwami se redressa et flotta devant sa protégée. Son expression se voulait rassurante et assurée mais ses yeux inquiets la trahissaient.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Marinette, répliqua gentiment Tikki. Plagg ne le laissera pas tomber. Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois qu'on le verra, il sera comme avant !

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement mais, au fond d'elle, elle n'y croyait pas. Et, elle savait que l'esprit de la Création non plus n'y croyait pas. Personne ne peut rester inchangé après un tel événement. Qu'importe si son ami revient, elle sentait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Et cette pensée l'effrayait.

-Marinette !

Tikki se cacha derrière la dénommée qui redressa la tête et chercha qui l'avait appelée. Sabrina venait d'apparaître de derrière un détour de couloir, essoufflée. La main posée contre le mur, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Visiblement, elle avait dû courir jusqu'ici. Toute seule. Malgré les secondes qui passaient, Chloé n'était pas derrière elle ce qui était étonnant.

-Sabrina ? Demanda la jeune styliste avec étonnement. Il y a un problème ?

L'amie de Chloé ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de lui faire un geste. Elle prit encore plusieurs longues et profondes inspiration alors que l'attente inquiétait la brunette. Elle commençait à vraiment s'attendre au pire. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, aussi longues que des heures, avant que la rousse se redresse et demande d'une voix fatiguée qui trahissait de l'inquiétude.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Adrien par hasard ?

La question prit la styliste au dépourvu, la laissant sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Adrien? Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle dévisageait Sabrina. A coup sûr, c'était Chloé qui l'avait envoyé chercher le blond pour une raison sûrement stupide pendant qu'elle était tranquillement assise sur un banc en train de se faire les ongles. Marinette eut un peu pitié de Sabrina, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette dernière se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire les moindres exigences de la peste.

-Non, articula t-elle. Non, je l'ai pas vu depuis le début de la pause. Pourquoi ?

Le larbin de Chloé ne cacha pas sa déception, ni son hésitation face à la question de sa camarade. Elle resta un moment à jeter un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche, regardant si le jeune homme n'était pas dans le coin avant de soupirer et de ramener son attention sur la jeune styliste.

-C'est Miss Bustier, souffla Sabrina en se redressant. Elle veut le voir.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, perdue. Que faisait Miss Bustier dans cette histoire ? Adrien avait fait quelque chose ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible qu"Adrien ait fait quelque chose de grave. Déjà parce qu'il était studieux et sage mais surtout parce qu'il savait que faire quoique ce soit de travers pourrait amener son père à l'empêcher d'aller à l'école. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi Miss Bustier voulait le voir? La brunette n'en savait rien et cela l'inquiétait terriblement. Faisant mine de remettre ses cheveux en place, elle cacha Tikki dans le creux de sa main avant de la ramener vers son sac. Puis, elle se leva et prit son cartable, le plaçant sur ses épaules.

-Je vais t'aider, déclara la jeune styliste sur un ton ferme. A deux, ça devrait être plus rapide pour le retrouver.

Sabrina la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux.

-Merci, Marinette ! Chloé est allée vers les casiers et Miss Bustier dans la cour pour interroger les autres. Je pensais jeter un coup d'oeil dans les classes.

Tout en parlant, Sabrina se rapprocha de la porte de la classe alors que Marinette se plaça à côté d'elle. Cependant, elles s'immobilisèrent brusquement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Levant la tête, la jeune styliste regarda autour d'elle, restant aux aguets. Un silence s'était abattu sur le bâtiment, inquiétant les deux jeunes femmes. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes s'écoulèrent lentement alors qu'elles attendaient. Puis, un hurlement -Marinette reconnut la voix de Rose- retentit, marquant le début d'un mouvement de panique. D'autres cris résonnèrent, accompagnés de bruits de pas hystériques. Parmi eux, des sons provenant des escaliers résonnèrent, obligeant Sabrina et Marinette à ramener leur attention vers le couloir. Les pas précipités se rapprochèrent de plus en plus vite alors que deux silhouettes se dessinèrent dans la pénombre.

-Marinette ! S'écria Alya quand elle aperçut son amie. Tu vas bien ?

La blogueuse ralentit et attrapa son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras. De son côté, la brunette ne bougea pas, trop surprise par cette soudaine étreinte. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à noter, c'était les épaules légèrement tremblantes de sa meilleure amie.

-Alya ? S'enquit la jeune femme, confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La créatrice du Ladyblog ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant d'être interrompue par Nino qui se plaça devant elles. Les yeux rivés sur le couloir, il observait quelque chose s'approcher avec un air farouche. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Marinette regarda par dessus l'épaule du DJ, plissant les yeux à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien arriver. Au début, elle ne vit qu'une vague lueur violâtre qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. La chose allait maladroitement de gauche à droite tout en se rapprochant. Et au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux et cette lueur se réduisait, Marinette se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une lueur qui arrivait.

Mais un papillon.

Noir avec des lignes violettes luisantes sur les ailes, l'insecte virevolta vers eux. Il passa à quelques centimètres de Nino qui se plaça devant les trois filles, les bras tendus, pour les protéger. Cependant, le groupe ne semblait pas être la cible du petit akuma. D'un battement d'ailes sombres, il les contourna difficilement avant de s'engager dans un autre couloir, amenant d'autres élèves à hurler avant de prendre la fuite. Les quatre quant à eux restèrent là, pétrifiés face à ce minuscule insecte qui allait bientôt faire beaucoup de dégâts. Le Papillon devait être heureux en ce moment, se dit Marinette. Avec tous les dégâts qu'avaient causé Chat Noir hier, la simple vue d'un akuma allait mettre tout le monde en panique, permettant plus facilement au super-vilain de trouver une victime.

Nino fut le premier à s'extirper de sa stupeur. Attrapant le bras d'Alya, il se tourna vers Marinette et Sabrina.

-Il faut qu'on bouge, déclara fermement Nino quand il s'extirpa de sa stupeur.

Il attrapa le bras d'Alya avant de se tourner vers Sabrina. Cette dernière hocha à plusieurs reprises la tête et se prépara à suivre le DJ. Cependant, après quelques pas, elle se retourna pour ramener son attention sur Marinette. Contrairement à ses trois amis, la jeune styliste n'avait pas l'intention de fuir, bien au contraire. L'akuma n'avait encore touché personne. Si elle le purifiait maintenant, tout serait terminé et personne ne serait blessé. S'apprêtant à lui courir après, la brunette fut arrêtée par l'amie de Chloé. Cette dernière lui cria quelque chose mais, rien ne parvient à ses oreilles. Elle tenta de se dégager avant d'abandonner, se laissant traîner dans la direction opposée. Ses yeux regardèrent l'akuma s'éloigner. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et pria. Pour que l'akumatisé ne soit pas trop violent. Pour que les dégâts soient légers.

Et pour que cet akuma ne soit pas là pour Adrien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous Ladybug appartient à Thomas Astruc. Certains personnages créés pour cette histoire sont à moi.

**Rating** : T

_Hello, tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent Halloween ! Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas très satisfaite avec ce chapitre et ce même après l'avoir réécris totalement trois fois. Chloé peut également sembler OOC mais, malgré que c'est une sacrée peste, j'aime croire qu'elle a une part de bonté (même si les derniers épisodes que j'ai vu me prouver le contraire mais bon, c'est beau de rêver un peu). Sur ce, trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !_

-Adrichou, où es-tu ?

Chloé entra dans les vestiaires, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur dans sa précipitation. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil dans la pièce, la peste chercha un indice pouvant lui indiquer que son ami d'enfance était ici. Mais, le lieu était désert. La sonnerie n'ayant pas sonné, personne n'avait besoin de venir ici pour se changer pour le cours d'EPS. Il n'y avait aucun sac qui traînait, ni de loser caché, ni de trace d'Adrien. Faisant un pas, la jeune femme fit quand même le tour, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Puis, la fille du maire se permit d'abandonner sa mine hautaine Examinant les casiers, elle les toucha du bout des doigts. Et alors qu'elle fit le tour, son expression s'assombrit. Si seulement elle avait fait attention. Elle s'en voulait tellement ! Si elle avait regardé si quelqu'un l'écoutait, Adrien n'aurait pas pris la fuite. Son visage... Ses yeux brillants, son mouvement de recul quand Miss Bustier avait tenté de le toucher et la peur qui transpirait de chacun de ses gestes. Tout revint en mémoire de Chloé qui dut mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Elle avait l'habitude d'être méchante avec tout le monde. Avec ses camarades, avec Sabrina mais, pas avec Adrien. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Quand sa mère l'abandonnait pour New York, le jeune Agreste était là, la consolant. Malgré tout ses défauts, il avait accepté comme elle était. Et quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos, le blond croyait toujours en elle. Son cœur était en or et leur amitié était la chose plus précieuse qu'elle possédait. Même son Iphone en or ne valait rien à côté. Et pour le remercier...

Chloé passa sa main sur son visage, espérant chasser sa culpabilité de cette façon. En voyant que cela ne marchait pas, elle sortit son mouchoir Dior et s'essuya le front mais rien ne l'aida. Sa culpabilité était toujours là, lui pourrissant le cœur comme une crème brûlée de premier choix. Se posant sur le banc, elle fixa un moment les casiers. Où Adrien aurait pu aller ? La blonde en savait rien. Les vestiaires étaient le meilleur endroit pour se cacher dans tout le collège et il n'y était pas. Dans ce cas où était-il? Il n'avait pas pu aller dans la salle de classe, cette dernière étant fermée à clef. Dans les toilettes peut-être ? La jeune femme eut une grimace dégoûtée. Rien que de se rappeler l'odeur de l'endroit balayait son parfum Adrien de Gabriel. Cependant... La jeune femme secoua la tête et se releva. Son ami n'allait pas bien et elle n'allait pas le laisser seul plus longtemps. Elle était Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire, Queen Bee et membre clef des Héros de Paris. Une vulgaire odeur n'allait pas l'arrêter quand même ! Reprenant son expression arrogante, elle bomba la poitrine et se dirigea vers la porte avant de quitter la pièce. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant une minute. Puis, Plagg passa à travers la porte d'un des casiers. Il vérifia qu'il n'y ait plus personne avant d'ouvrir le casier, révélant la cachette de son protégé

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Adrien tenait comme il pouvait dans le compartiment en fer. Ses mains étaient plaqués sur sa bouche pour bloquer ses sanglots et le peu de lumière qui entra dans le casier faisait scintiller ses joues humides. Ses yeux étaient fermés et si c'était possible, il aurait enfouit sa tête dans la paroi métallique. Les oreilles de Plagg s'abaissèrent en voyant son protégé ainsi. Son akumatisation avait fait bien plus dégâts que l'esprit de la destruction aurait pensé. Et, comme d'habitude, le kwami ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour consoler le jeune homme. Poussant un petit soupir, il vola jusqu'à Adrien avant de se poser sur sa tête, lui caressant les cheveux. Il resta un long moment comme ça avant que des cris résonnent à l'extérieur.

Le blond bougea légèrement, tendant l'oreille pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Le kwami, quant à lui, vola jusqu'à la porte. Passant sa tête à travers, il contempla la cour pendant quelques secondes. Il regarda les gens courir dans tous les sens, sans réellement comprendre. Du moins jusqu'à qu'un rayon semblable à un arc-en-ciel s'abatte sur le sol. Les quelques malchanceux à proximité commencèrent alors à hurler alors que leur corps se couvrait de cristaux. Leurs pieds se pétrifiaient, leurs bras se bloquaient et leurs cris finissaient par mourir, gravant leur mine terrifiée pour l'éternité. Plagg recula légèrement, ravalant son intérêt pour les choses qui brillent. C'était très joli certes, mais également malsain. Retournant dans les vestiaires, il se plaça devant le blond, essayant de garder son calme et d'échouer.

-Adrien, il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

Le dénommé eut un temps de pause avant de dévisager Plagg, reniflant légèrement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement devant l'expression affolé de l'esprit de la Destruction. Il ouvrit la bouche avant qu'un autre cri retentisse de nouveau, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. L'interrogation laissa place à de la peur et à de l'hésitation.

-Est-ce que...

Plagg acquiesça avant même que le garçon finisse. Ce dernier resta immobile un moment avant de se décider à sortir. Dépliant les jambes, il s'extirpa de sa cachette avec difficulté. Ses jambes endolories protestaient à chaque mouvement et lui faisaient mal. Il fut même obligé de s'appuyer contre l'un des casiers dès qu'il fut debout avant de faire quelques pas chancelants. Plagg se plaça à ses côtés, soucieux.

-Je vais voir si la voie est libre.

-Attends, Plagg ! S'écria le blond, arrêtant le kwami dans sa lancée. On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il allait dire. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta bouche bée avant de se reprendre. Plagg le fixa un moment. Si son visage était déterminé, son regard fuyant et son poing tremblant le trahissaient.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Ladybug toute seule, plaida Adrien devant sa mine hésitante. Il faut aller l'aider.

Le kwami resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de soupirer.

-D'accord. Allons-y alors.

Le mannequin lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait assuré avant de dire la formule magique. Il y eut un flash vert avant que sa transformation soit complète. Prenant une profonde respiration, il regarda autour de lui avant de se rapprocher de la porte en se tapotant les joues. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout allait bien se passer. Il suffisait de rester concentré et tout ira bien. Le jeune homme se répéta ses mots à plusieurs reprises mais une part de lui doutait et être dans le costume de Chat Noir n'arrangea rien. Pouvait-il encore se considérer comme un héros ? Alors qu'il... Adrien se frappa les joues de nouveau. Tout allait bien se passer. Bombant le torse pour se donner du courage, il se plaça devant la porte. Posant sa main sur la poignée, il remarqua vite que quelque chose l'empêchait de l'abaisser. Il fonça à plusieurs reprises sur la porte mais en vain. Quelque chose de lourd la bloquait. Reculant, le blond jeta un regard vers la fenêtre avant de secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait pas passer par la rue, il allait attirer l'attention. Poussant un soupir, il ramena son attention sur la porte. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais à défaut d'en avoir une meilleure. Le superhéros prit une profonde inspiration.

-Cataclysme.

Chat Noir prit soin de ne pas regarder sa main qui se chargea d'énergie, ni la porte quand elle se transforma en poussière. Toutefois, il fut obligé de regarder ce qui avait bloqué la porte.

Une statue.

Une statue assez large dont la main tendue devait tenir la poignée de la porte. Taillée dans une pierre noire, le blond contempla les détails aussi précis que complexes qui la composait. Une pierre dorée avait été taillée sur son front, des yeux terrifiés figés pour l'éternité, un motif de deux os croisés sur le tors...

Chat Noir recula brusquement sa main.

La tenant comme si elle allait se mettre à bouger contre son gré, il comprit que cette statue était Ivan, figé pour l'éternité avec une expression de terreur. Il avait sûrement essayé d'atteindre les vestiaires avant d'être bloqué. Mylène était à côte de lui, ses deux mains refermées sur celle d'Ivan. Des pierres transparentes étaient incrustées sur ses joues, alors que son visage trahissait de la panique. Elle avait dû voir Miss Bustier, Chloé, Juleka et Rose et Nathaniel avant de devenir une statue elle-même, scellant le sort de son ami ténébreux par la même occasion. Et lui, le superhéros qui se devait de les protéger, il avait...

Il avait failli _détruire _Ivan.

Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il recula instinctivement avant de tomber en arrière. Son estomac sembla se tordre, lui donnant envie de vomir. Il se pencha en avant, commençant à avoir des haut-le-cœurs. Non, non, _non_ ! Il tenta de se tapoter les joues, de reprendre ses esprits. Mais, même en se giflant, ces sombres pensées restaient, s'agrippant comme une sangsue à son esprit. Son regard retomba sur la statue. Cependant, ce n'était plus Ivan qui lui faisait face désormais.

Mais, son père.

Chat Noir le vit s'écrouler mollement sur le sol. Autour de lui, le crépitement lointain d'un feu résonna dans ses oreilles alors que l'odeur de sang eut raison de son estomac. Se penchant sur le côté, il se mit à cracher, à tousser. Ses mains gantées, il les regarda devenir blanches et pleines de sang pendant quelques secondes, plusieurs fois. C'était sa faute... Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, comment pouvait-il croire que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Il avait... Il avait...

Chat Noir ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sans qu'aucun son franchisse ses lèvres. Quelque chose lui noua la gorge, l'empêchant de parler et de respirer correctement. Son esprit et son corps furent pris dans un bras de fer, le deuxième refusant de se plier aux demandes du posa ses deux mains sur son cou, espérant que cela l'aiderait à retrouver son souffle. Mais, rien à faire. Ses sens étaient brouillés, le trompant et l'emprisonnant dans ce cauchemar. Chat Noir ne put que reculer, ramper jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Il se recroquevilla, essayant de se cacher dans un coin tout en gardant un œil sur les statues. L'air commença à manquer alors qu'il se mit à hoqueter, se battant pour une poignée d'oxygène. Son cœur s'était emballé et battait à tout rompre, donnant l'impression à Adrien qu'il allait mourir ici, condamné à revivre ses erreurs encore et encore. Sa vue se brouilla, des points noirs commençant à apparaître. Sa tête commença à le lancer.

-Gamin ! Gamin !

Quelque chose se posa entre ses deux yeux et le fit reculer en arrière. Sa tête se cogna contre le mur, lui arrachant un bref cri de douleur. Prenant sa tête entre ses bras, il tenta de se protéger. Désolé, désolé, désolé. Il répéta ses mots dans sa tête, espérant que tout allait s'arrêter. Après quelques secondes, cependant, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses cheveux. Quelque chose de petit qui pourrait presque passer inaperçu. Le jeune homme s'attendit à un coup, à un retour de procédés mais à la place, il eut droit à une caresse, suivie par une autre.

-Tout va bien, Adrien. Respire.

Le dénommé reconnut derrière ce ton calme et rassurant la voix de Plagg. Il fut quelque peu surpris et cette surprise lui permit de se reconcentrer. Il prit une inspiration timide avant de prendre de grosses bouffées d'air. L'air revint emplir ses poumons qui demandaient toujours un peu plus d'air, craignant que l'oxygène revienne à manquer. Il sentit son cœur se calmer doucement, le battement se faisant plus silencieux. Sa vue se fit plus nette, réelle. Plus de feu, d'odeurs de sang et de poussière, ni d'illusions. Tout ce qu'il vit n'était que les vestiaires du collège et la statue d'Ivan qui était toujours devant la porte détruite. Adrien resta un moment immobile, avant de regarder ses mains. Les gants noirs avaient disparu, laissant place à deux mains tremblantes. Le blond les observa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de pousser un soupir rassuré. Puis, ses yeux verts tombèrent sur Plagg qui se mit à flotter devant lui, sa patte posée contre sa peau pour maintenir le contact. Le jeune homme le dévisagea longuement avant que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Un son étouffé sortit de sa bouche puis, il fut secoué de sanglots.

-Pardon. Pardon. Je...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge comprimée par la culpabilité et la honte. Seuls ses sanglots étaient audibles. Se recroquevillant encore plus, il se prit la tête entre deux mains, essayant de cacher son visage du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se sentait stupide, pathétique même. Ce n'était pas la première attaque d'akuma qu'il vivait. Ce n'était même pas une réelle attaque. Il était juste tombé nez à nez avec une victime d'un supervilain et maintenant, il était recroquevillé contre un mur, à pleurer comme un bébé. Le jeune homme cacha ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son kwami qui devait sûrement se demander si Maître Fu ne s'était pas trompé en le choisissant.

Plagg l'observa se replier sur lui-même pendant quelques secondes avant que ses oreilles s'abaissent une nouvelle fois. Il avait déjà vu ce type de réaction à plusieurs reprises pendant sa longue vie. Les crises de panique puis la tentative de se cacher, de se replier. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer, cette scène lui serrant le cœur de tristesse. Et comme à l'accoutumée, le kwami ne savait pas quoi faire. Il réfléchit à comment Tikki aurait réagi avant de se ressaisir, se secouant les moustaches. Passant sous le bras d'Adrien, le kwami se blottit contre le torse de son protégé avant de remonter au niveau de son oreille. Et pour les prochaines minutes, l'esprit de la Destruction le réconforta, tout en lui grattant l'arrière de l'oreille. Il resta comme ça jusqu'à que les pleurs ne deviennent que des sanglots isolés et qu'un silence s'installe dans les vestiaires.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le kwami demanda à son protégé s'il se sentait mieux. Ce dernier resta silencieux, inquiétant Plagg. Quittant sa place, il se mit à flotter devant Adrien avant de pousser un soupir. Sa crise et sa mauvaise nuit avaient eu raison du blond qui s'était finalement endormi. L'esprit sourit et finit par se reposer dans le creux du cou du jeune Agreste, surveillant que personne ne vienne les attaquer. Au final, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps. Ladybug venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et la magie passa dans la pièce pour réparer les dégâts. Ivan et les autres reprirent vie avant que la porte réapparaisse devant eux. L'esprit entendit les camarades du blond parler et dut abandonner sa place pour se cacher dans le sac de son protégé, préférant être prêt au cas où ils devaient entrer.

Au final, ce ne fut ni Ivan, ni Mylène qui entrèrent dans les vestiaires mais Miss Bustier. Après avoir demandé à ses élèves de retourner en classe pour se regrouper et faire l'appel, l'enseignante était venue pour vérifier que personne ne s'était caché ici. Elle observa les lieux avant de remarquer la silhouette d'Adrien qui était recroquevillé dans un coin.

-Adrien ! S'écria t-elle en se rapprochant rapidement.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et approcha sa main pour lui toucher l'épaule. Avant de la reculer en remarquant que le jeune homme était seulement endormi. Et vu qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé alors qu'elle venait de courir en talons jusqu'à lui, la femme conclut que ce dernier n'était pas prêt de se réveiller. Un petit sourire attendrie apparut sur ses lèvres, disparaissant en remarquant les traces presque sèches sur ses joues et ses yeux rouges. Attrapant un mouchoir, elle essuya les larmes du jeune homme avant de se relever.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la cour, elle remarqua Nino et Alya. Ces derniers montaient en catimini les escaliers, vérifiant que personne ne les avait vu. Ils avaient encore dû se cacher quelque part et étaient restés que tous les deux. Les regardant avancer, elle eut un petit sourire amusé en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Nino ?

Le dénommé se raidit et s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers, imité par Alya. Les deux se tournèrent en même temps et adressèrent un regard surpris à leur professeur avant de sourire d'un air gêné. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui donner une excuse, elle montra la pièce derrière elle et reprit avec un regard bienveillant.

-Peux-tu m'aider à porter Adrien ? J'aimerai l'amener à l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Elle avait à peine prononcer le prénom du jeune Agreste que Nino s'était rapproché d'elle, demandant à Alya de voir si Marinette va bien et de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Suivant l'enseignante, il entra dans les vestiaires. En voyant son meilleur ami dormir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis, il vit sa position très inconfortable et les traces de larmes, lui serrant le cœur. Prenant le blond dans ses bras, le DJ partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Miss Bustier resta derrière lui, prête à l'aider s'il devait faiblir. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie qui, comme d'habitude, était vide. L'infirmière ne travaillant qu'à mi-temps, il n'y avait jamais personne l'après-midi, causant quelques problèmes de temps à autre. La rousse tint la porte au brun et l'observa poser le blond sur un des lits. Elle remarqua ses sourcils froncés et son regard soucieux. Il semblait hésitant à partir, ne voulant pas laisser son ami seul. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle remarqua Monsieur Damoclès en train d'avancer vers son bureau d'un pas pressé. Se rapprochant de Nino, elle examina rapidement Adrien avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

-Je peux te demander de rester avec lui quelques minutes? Je vais demander à Monsieur Damoclès d'appeler son père pour qu'il vienne le chercher.

La phrase sonna faux aux oreilles du brun tout comme à celles de Miss Bustier. Malgré son côté optimiste, elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas son père qui viendrait le chercher. Le DJ le savait également mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'acquiescer.

-Vous en faîtes pas, madame. Je vais garder un œil sur lui.

L'enseignante lui adressa un grand sourire avant de quitter la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Se dirigeant vers le bureau du proviseur, elle vit Alya et Marinette descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers. Sûrement pour rejoindre Nino, déduisit l'enseignante. Cette preuve d'amitié entre ses élèves lui mit du baume au cœur, la rendant fière. Savoir qu'Adrien était entouré la rassura. Après l'attaque de Chat Blanc, la rouquine se doutait qu'Adrien allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. Surmonter un traumatisme, aussi infime soit-il, n'était pas une mince affaire. Poussant un soupir, Miss Bustier s'arrêta devant le bureau de Monsieur Damoclès. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper, se préparant à son prochain défi qui allait se révéler émotionnellement difficile.

Avoir une entrevue avec Gabriel Agreste.

_P.S : Je tiens à préciser que mes connaissances en traumatismes et en leurs conséquences sont limitées et il se peut que la réaction d'Adrien puisse paraître exagérer. Si quelqu'un a des informations sur ce sujet, je suis preneuse !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous Ladybug appartient à Thomas Astruc. Certains personnages créés pour cette histoire sont à moi.

**Rating** : T

_Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous? Bonne année 2020 ! Que cette nouvelle année (et décennie) soit pleine de bonheur et de bonnes surprises et que la santé reste bonne. Et pour fêter ça, nouveau chapitre ! Celui-là est coupé en trois parties. Je précise que depuis la fin de la saison trois (et de certains épisodes), mon opinion de Gabriel Agreste a fortement changé et ça va certainement se ressentir dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains. Donc, pour ceux qui aiment ce personnage, vous voilà prévenus. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

-Miraculous Ladybug !

Ce fut les derniers mots que le Papillon entendit avant que sa victime soit purifiée et que son akuma revienne au manoir avec ses ailes immaculées. L'insecte virevolta et se posa sur le sol alors que le volet de son antre se refermait, plongeant les lieux dans une obscurité opaque. Encore une fois, le Papillon avait échoué. Ladybug et sa troupe étaient arrivées et avaient mis fin au travail de l'Orfèvre. Le collège était redevenu comme avant et toutes les victimes avaient été libérés et soignés. Une fois de plus, Gabriel Agreste était de retour à la case départ, n'ayant récupéré aucun miraculous. Pour tout dire, il n'avait même pas réussi à en effleurer un seul. Ces mots lui firent serrer les dents avant qu'il secoue la tête. Le super-vilain avait perdu, certes, mais la défaite était plus douce que d'habitude. Et ce, grâce à deux détails.

-Nooroo, détransforme-moi

A l'ordre, le costume du Papillon disparut pour sa tenue quotidienne alors que le kwami fut expulsé de sa prison. Ce dernier resta assez loin de son maître, effrayé d'être la cible de sa possible colère ou frustration. Il n'était pas rare que son porteur l'accuse de ses défaites successives et qu'il le punisse pour diverses raisons. Cependant, rien de tout cela n'arriva aujourd'hui. A la place de la mine froide, un petit rictus étirait les lèvres de son maître alors que ses yeux luisaient d'une détermination farouche. L'esprit attendit encore quelques secondes au cas où avant de se rapprocher lentement, faisant attention à ses gestes et à ses mots.

-S'est-il passé quelque chose, maître ?

Gabriel ramena son attention sur la créature et son sourire s'élargit. L'esprit en eut des frissons.

-Oui. Juste quelque chose d'imprévu mais qui va bien m'aider.

Et sur ses mots, le styliste quitta la pièce, laissant le kwami dans le flou le plus total. Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de quoi il en retournait mais, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Regardant son porteur s'éloigner, il finit par le suivre quand ce dernier l'appela d'une voix agacée.

Quand il regagna son atelier, le blond fut accueilli par Nathalie. Cette dernière l'attendait droite comme un 'I' devant l'ascenseur qui menait à son repaire. Sa précieuse tablette dans les mains, elle la lâcha du regard dès que le créateur apparut et le salua d'un petit hochement de tête.

-Monsieur.

Le dénommé acquiesça vaguement alors qu'il se rapprocha d'un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. Une brusque fatigue le prit, sûrement un contre-coup de son miraculous. Enlevant ses lunettes un moment, il se frotta les yeux longuement. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent avant qu'une main se pose sur l'épaule du styliste. Ce dernier se raidit au contact mais il finit par poser sa main sur celle de sa secrétaire. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une minute ou deux avant que la réalité rattrape Gabriel et l'oblige à y mettre fin.

-Y a t-il eu des problèmes durant mon absence ?

Nathalie eut un temps de pause, ne s'attendant pas à être rejetée si sèchement. Elle adressa un regard interrogatif au styliste. Ce dernier s'était levé de son siège et était en train de nettoyer ses lunettes, lui tournant le dos. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir se passer d'explications devant ces changements d'humeur. Autrefois, il la rejetait avec tact et politesse. Maintenant, il était brutal, froid, distant. Se retenant de soupirer, elle ignora son pincement au cœur et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Des journalistes ont tenté d'entrer dans le manoir. Cependant, ils ont vite abandonné quand l'attaque a été annoncée. Vous avez également reçu une invitation pour un vernissage demain soir à la Cité de la Mode ainsi qu'une commande d'Audrey Bourgeois. Elle aimerait une tenue pour une grande soirée organisée par un critique américain. Une robe, je cite "Étincelante, glamour et unique. Comme moi.'

Gabriel remit ses lunettes sur son nez et daigna dévisager sa partenaire. Cette dernière s'interrompit dans son monologue pendant quelques instants, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose était... différent aujourd'hui chez Gabriel. Baissant la tête vers sa tablette, elle ouvrit la bouche avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Excusez mon impolitesse mais, s'est-il passé quelque chose aujourd'hui, monsieur ?

Deuxième fois qu'on lui posait la question. Le styliste commençait à croire que c'était écrit sur son visage et cela l'ennuya. Enfin, ennuyer était un grand mot. Être aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert ne lui plaisait guère. Mais, d'un autre côté, ce coup de pouce du destin était trop beau pour ne pas le souligner oralement. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita à en faire part avant de se résigner. S'il pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'était bien à sa secrétaire.

-D'une certaine manière, on peut dire oui, répondit Gabriel en souriant.

Se plaçant devant le portrait de sa femme, il le dévisagea longuement. Sur son dos, il pouvait sentir le regard interrogateur de Nathalie qui attendait plus d'explications. Et face au manque d'explications, elle reprit doucement. Le créateur détailla le visage peint d'Emilie. Elle lui manquait tellement. Son odeur, ses bras, ses lèvres, son sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle était partie qu'il avait peur de les oublier. Pour tout dire, certains souvenirs étaient déjà perdus et ce malgré tout ses efforts pour les garder intacts. Chaque matin, il se réveillait en pensant à elle et elle hantait ses pensées chaque soir quand il s'allongeait dans son lit froid.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il attrapa son alliance et la fit glisser de son doigt avant de la serrer de toutes ses forces dans son poing. Son projet allait se réaliser plus vite que prévu, il le sentait. Et même si le peu de raison criait de désespoir à cette idée, le reste se languissait du retour de sa femme, chassant le peu de remords qui aurait pu l'envahir.

-J'ai fait une erreur aujourd'hui avec le dernier akumatisé.

Il prononça ses mots d'une voix blanche. Ce n'était pas habituel pour lui d'avouer ses échecs aussi facilement. Cependant, il ne pouvait les ignorer. Rouvrant les yeux, il planta son regard dans celui du tableau.

-J'ai cru qu'envoyer un akuma et s'en prendre au premier affolé me permettrait d'avoir le dessus sur Ladybug et Chat Noir. Je me suis précipité et cela n'a abouti à rien.

Nathalie se rapprocha doucement, un peu déçue à la place de son chef. Peut-être aurait-elle dû venir l'aider ? Gabriel a beau être contre, les pouvoirs de Mayura auraient pu être plus qu'utile contre Ladybug. Peut-être aurait-elle pu mettre le coup de grâce à la carrière de Chat Noir en créant un amok à son effigie. Le coup était bas et cela n'aurait fait qu'ajouter une casserole en plus au superhéros. Mais, elle était prête à tout, même au pire, pour leur réussite. Pour _sa_ réussite.

-Cependant, ce dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, c'était tout le potentiel de l'akumatisation de Chat Noir.

Nathalie jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tablette, observant les nombreuses notifications d'articles de presse. Tous ne parlaient que d'une chose.

-Vous voulez parler de son absence lors du combat ?

Gabriel tourna la tête et fixa la secrétaire. Si elle était au courant, tout Paris devait l'être. La réputation de Chat Noir en avait pris un coup suite à l'attaque du manoir. Il avait attaqué la Tour Eiffel ce qui était un crime pour les parisiens. Des personnes avaient été blessés et si Ladybug n'avait pas été là, cela aurait été une hécatombe. De plus, le héros s'en était pris à Gabriel Agreste, "le styliste isolé qui ne demandait rien à personne" comme le disait si bien les médias. Et, à l'idée qu'Adrien aurait pu être touché dans l'attaque, les fans du mannequin s'étaient regroupés sur les réseaux sociaux, mettant le dernier clou. Maintenant, Chat Noir était méprisé et certains réfléchissaient sur sa légitimité au sein des alliés de Ladybug. Au final, tout le monde avait espéré revoir le héros pour des explications. Mais, il s'était fait porté pâle. Il avait laissé passer sa chance de s'expliquer et la colère allait s'attiser. Gabriel se retint de rire. Il était tellement facile de perdre la confiance des autres maintenant. L'adolescent héroïque devait regretter le jour où il avait accepté son miraculous.

-Si Chat Noir ne se montre plus, les gens vont perdre foi en lui et Ladybug va perdre un membre clef de son équipe. Elle sera affaiblie et les émotions négatives de mes victimes seront plus fortes que jamais. Même avec ses alliés, je resterai invincible. Tout ne sera plus qu'une guerre d'usure. Il me faudra juste trouver l'allié idéal. Et justement, j'en ai un qui n'attend qu'à être appelé. Je dois juste lui préparer le terrain.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut le dos de Nathalie alors qu'elle écoutait le nouveau plan de son supérieur. Par "préparer le terrain", Gabriel voulait dire "attiser ses émotions". Il avait utilisé la même expression pour Lila et Chloé. Cependant, c'était différent. Car, que ce soit pour Queen Wasp ou le Caméléon, la femme était restée de marbre. Là, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce mauvais pressentiment qui enflait dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre d'intuition et elle craignait que ce ne soit pas la dernière. Déglutissant, elle reprit, dissimulant difficilement les tremblements de sa voix.

-A qui pensez-vous?

Gabriel resta silencieux un moment, hésitant à partager cette information. Cependant, ici encore, il se rappela qu'elle était la seule personne de confiance qu'il avait. Jetant un coup d'œil au portrait, le styliste souffla un mot, comme une prière qu'il adressait à sa femme. Puis, l'homme dévisagea sa secrétaire. Cette dernière attendait avec appréhension. Ses yeux étaient plantés sur lui, brillant d'inquiétude. Il ouvrit la bouche...

Et fut coupé par la sonnerie d'un portable.

Nathalie sursauta, le son strident l'ayant prise au dépourvu. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, elle regarda le destinataire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Gabriel avant de prendre l'appel.

-Nathalie Sancoeur, que puis-je pour vous ?

Gabriel se désintéressa vite à cet appel, ramenant son attention sur le portrait. Nooroo se plaça à côté de lui, détaillant le tableau avec inquiétude. En temps normal, un kwami devait croire dans les objectifs de leur porteur. Lui-même s'était toujours montré enthousiaste et encourageant avec ses anciens protégés. Mais, les temps changeaient et l'esprit se surprit à prier pour la réussite de Ladybug. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider directement ou indirectement. Les règles et son maître l'en empêchaient. Les kwamis étaient liés à l'humain qui possédait leur miraculous et ne pouvaient leur désobéir. De plus, entrer en contact avec Maître Fu ou Tikki pourrait mettre tout le monde en danger. Même Plagg semblait inaccessible pour l'esprit de la transformation et pourtant, c'était celui qui semblait le plus proche du Manoir. Ses ailes s'affaissèrent légèrement. Non, à part croire dans la réussite de Ladybug, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Comment va t-il ?

Gabriel et Nooroo tournèrent la tête quand la secrétaire sortit de son mutisme. Son front s'était plissé alors qu'elle écoutait son interlocuteur. Elle jeta un bref regard indéchiffrable à son supérieur avant de ramener son attention sur le sol, fermant les yeux. De l'angoisse s'était dessinée sur ses traits. Et même après s'être légèrement adoucie, elle resta tel un spectre, hantant ses yeux.

-Merci de votre appel, je vais informer Monsieur Agreste et envoyer quelqu'un le chercher. Bonne journée à vous.

Ignorant son interlocuteur, la femme raccrocha, mettant soudainement fin à l'appel. Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle ramena son attention sur Gabriel avant de s'incliner légèrement.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour cette interruption.

-Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit le styliste avec suspicion.

La femme se redressa. Elle sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, son mauvais pressentiment ne l'ayant pas quitté. Au contraire, il semblait plus présent que jamais. Cependant, la brune le mit de côté. L'heure n'était pas à ses états d'âmes.

-C'était Mr Damoclès du collège Françoise Dupont. Elle voulait vous prévenir qu'Adrien est à l'infirmerie et qu'il faut que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

Gabriel eut un petit temps de pause. Adrien? A l'infirmerie? Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ces deux mots associés dans une même phrase. Sa surprise laissa vite place à de l'incompréhension. Il avait attaqué le collège, certes, mais le styliste était certain de ne pas avoir touché son fils que ce soit directement ou indirectement.

-Il ne connaissait pas les détails mais d'après son collègue, Adrien aurait fait une crise de panique durant l'attaque et aurait perdu connaissance.

Le styliste resta silencieux, fixant dans le vide un moment. Une crise de panique ? Une partie de lui s'en inquiéta. Était-ce lié à l'attaque de Chat Blanc ? Vraisemblablement oui. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi? Adrien était absent au moment des faits. Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il était là? Le créateur fronça les sourcils, tiraillé entre son inquiétude et son devoir. Tournant le dos à la secrétaire, il noua ses mains dans son dos, fixant le mur.

-Va le chercher avec son garde du corps. Dis au proviseur qu'Adrien n'ira plus en classe le temps qu'il aille mieux.

Nathalie acquiesça avant de s'excuser et de quitter la pièce. Gabriel l'observa partir avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au tableau. De son côté, Nooroo garda les yeux rivés sur son maître. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut s'être trompé et s'en voulut d'avoir pensé que l'actuel Papillon était capable de quelque chose d'aussi bas. Mais, le rictus qui se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme le ramena à la réalité. Et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de contempler le portrait d'Emilie et de s'excuser. Car, un homme désespéré est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Même quand cela voulait dire s'en prendre à sa propre chair.

O.O.O.O

Aujourd'hui était le jour. Enfin, pas exactement. Le jour J avait été avancé de quelques jours car le Papillon avait perdu patience devant tout le potentiel que possédait sa cible. Tout ce tumulte émotionnel semblait prêt à être cueilli dès la moindre contrariété. Et, à la surprise du super-vilain, tout était devenu une source de contrariété pour sa prochaine victime. Une erreur, une conversation surprise sur Chat Noir, un déjà vu rappelant un souvenir douloureux. Tout, tout pouvait servir de point de départ à une akumatisation. Il suffisait juste d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

Cette fois, Lila Rossi en était la cause. Elle avait sans le vouloir jeter du sel les plaies que la victime cherchait désespérément à cacher, résultant à un rejet et à des remords. Désormais, l'akuma virevoltait inlassablement vers sa prochaine victime et depuis sa cachette, le Papillon s'en frottait vigoureusement les mains. Les émotions qui lui parvenaient étaient fortes, n'attendant qu'un coup de pouce pour donner naissance à un puissant allié. Mais, pour le moment, il ne pouvait qu'attendre le contact. Contact qui se faisait attendre.

De son côté, l'insecte maléfique était grandement perturbé par toutes les émotions qui s'agitaient autour de lui. L'angoisse et la colère étaient omniprésentes dans le cœur des gens qu'il rencontrait et les brusques mouvements des passants paniqués ne rendaient pas le parcours facile. Cependant, le papillon tenait bon. Flottant dans les rues, il se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement de sa cible. Et il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes de plus pour qu'il accomplisse sa première tâche.

Se retrouver seul avec sa victime.

Passant à travers les barreaux de la grille du parc Monceau, l'insecte se plaça rapidement sur une allée. Les quelques promeneurs fuirent à sa venue, certains allant jusqu'à abandonner leurs affaires. Battant rapidement ses ailes, le papillon prit un peu de vitesse et passa un écriteau « Interdit au public». Puis, il passa à travers les interstices d'une porte. Il arriva dans une petite pièce plongée dans le noir. Malgré le bruit d'eau qu'émettait une machine, quelques murmures parvinrent au papillon, révélant la position de sa cible. Cette dernière s'était cachée derrière une machine tout au fond. Un battement d'ailes, deux, trois... Il passa au-dessus de la machine. Quatre, cinq...

Quelque chose fusa dans l'air, déséquilibrant l'insecte qui perdit de la hauteur. Sa victime en profita pour sortir et tenta de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Cependant, le manque de lumière l'handicapait et le lépidoptère était obstiné, le rire de son maître l'intimant de continuer. D'autres projectiles suivirent. Un feutre, une gomme, une chaussure, la cible lui balançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. L'insecte fut obligé d'esquiver. Une des diodes de la machine clignota, sa lumière se réflétant dans le chevelure blonde de sa victime. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers la sortie ! Sentant sa chance tourner, le papillon battit ses ailes de plus belle et se cacha dans les ombres, suivant les traces de sa cible. Le blond atteignit la porte et essaya de tourner la poignée. Et au vu de ses nombreuses tentatives, la porte devait avoir un problème. L'insecte en profita. Surgissant de l'ombre, elle se dirigea vers sa cible avant qu'un morceau en plastique lui soit envoyé, l'obligeant à se déporter encore une fois. Cependant, la course-poursuite était finie. La porte était visiblement bloquée et, à cause de la panique de sa proie, le lépidoptère se tenait désormais devant la porte, faisant face à sa victime. Ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas l'insecte alors qu'il reculait doucement, ses jambes tremblantes manquant de le faire tomber à plusieurs reprises.

-Parfait, il ne peut plus fuir.

Le Papillon sourit alors qu'il sentait la peur se renforcer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la vue d'un akuma puisse faire autant d'effet mais, il n'allait pas sans plaindre. Frappant le sol avec sa canne pour donner un côté dramatique, le super-vilain étouffa le peu d'instinct paternel qui lui restait et contempla son insecte se rapprocher de son prochain allié. Allié qui finit par quitter l'insecte des yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de regarder vers le fond de la salle. La peur s'affaiblit, laissant place à une résignation désespérée. Le papillon battit de nouveau les ailes, prêt à toucher la bague d'Adrien, quand quelque chose tomba sur l'insecte. Un carton humide venait de s'abattre sur lui, le bloquant temporairement. Un cri résonna, suivi par un autre rempli de surprise. L'insecte ne prit que quelques secondes pour s'échapper. Ces quelques secondes suffirent pour que sa mission échoue. A cause du manque de lumière, sa cible n'avait pas remarqué un fil qui traînait. Sa précipitation et ses jambes tremblantes n'arrangeant rien, sa victime avait trébuché et s'était violemment cogné contre la machine avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Le lépidoptère resta quelques secondes immobile, reflétant l'étonnement de son maître, avant de battre des ailes.

Et de se transformer en poussière.

Le super-vilain eut un mouvement de recul face à cette coupure soudaine de lien. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Ni la chute, ni la destruction de son précieux akuma. Donnant un coup de canne contre le sol, il jura tout en regardant la fenêtre de son repère se fermer. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenti s'étaient éteintes avec la conscience de sa proie, détruisant toute tentative d'attaque impossible. Cependant, il ne partait pas les mains vides. En effet, cet échec était accompagné d'un lot de consolation. Ses échanges avec Chat Blanc lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Maintenant, il savait avec certitude qui se cachait derrière le masque de Chat Noir.

Et Gabriel savait pertinemment comment exploiter cette information.

O.O.O.O.O

-Beurk...

Plagg ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en regardant l'akuma tomber en cendres devant lui. Agitant sa patte, il essaya de chasser la sensation de saleté en vain. D'habitude, les papillons de Nooroo sont lumineux et simples. Celui-là, c'était comme... Le kwami secoua la tête. Non, il devait arrêter d'y penser sinon il allait vomir. Se secouant complètement, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la poussière avant de se retourner brusquement.

-Adrien !

L'esprit de la Destruction n'attendit aucune réponse et se rapprocha de son porteur. Après que sa tête ait frappé la machine, il s'était effondré sur le sol Les yeux obstinément clos, il resta sourd aux appels et aux tapes de son kwami, le faisant paniqué. Ce dernier se rapprocha de son cou et se posa dessus, une oreille collée contre sa peau. Son pouls était faible mais il était là. Cela voulait dire que son protégé était encore vivant et cette information, aussi petite soit-elle, le rassura un peu. Se redressant, Plagg regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une idée pour sortir le mannequin de son inconscience. Cependant, rien ne lui vint et la peur de peut-être aggravé son cas en le bougeant l'intima de ne rien faire. A moins que...

Un gémissement l'interrompit avant que des mouvements l'obligent à bouger. Les yeux de son protégé s'ouvrirent difficilement, clignant à plusieurs reprises. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, incapable de se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, tout lui revint avec une douleur à la tête. Sa main se posa instinctivement là où il avait mal, frottant l'endroit en espérant chasser le possible bleu. Le mannequin se redressa lentement, finissant par s'asseoir sur le sol.

-Adrien ?

La voix de Plagg résonna dans les ombres. Adrien regarda dans toutes les directions, le cherchant en vain. Essayer de trouver un esprit au pelage noir dans une pièce plongée dans le noir alors que son cerveau est encore confus n'était guère aisé. Le kwami dut s'en rendre compte car il vint se blottir contre la joue de son protégé. Ce dernier eut un petit soupir de soulagement.

-Est-ce que ça va, Plagg ?

Le dénommé acquiesça avant de se détacher, examinant son porteur avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire une chute débile, répondit le blond. J'ai mal et mon ego en a pris un coup.

Il eut un pâle sourire. Le même que l'esprit de la destruction avait pu voir ces derniers jours, un sourire fade qui ne touchait que ses lèvres. Mais, Plagg ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire. Ricanant, il se réjouissait que tout aille bien. Cependant, ce fut que de courte durée. Le jeune homme sonda la pièce, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

-Où est l'akuma ?

Le kwami sentit sa bonne humeur l'abandonner brusquement. Il pouvait sentir l'appréhension dans la voix de son porteur et il savait que la prochaine nouvelle n'allait pas lui plaire. L'esprit ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui sortir quelque chose de rassurant ou un mensonge avant de la refermer, sachant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et, face à son silence, le mannequin commença à s'agiter.

-Plagg ? Appela t-il, nerveux.

-Je l'ai détruit.

Quatre mots. Il venait de prononcer quatre simples mots et pourtant, ces mots étaient lourds de conséquences. Ayant agi sans réfléchir, la créature commença à les imaginer. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà découvert avec Chat Blanc, le Papillon savait désormais qui était Chat Noir. Sa prochaine cible était tout tracée. Adrien arriva visiblement à la même conclusion. Sa main gauche se renferma instinctivement sur celle de droite, cachant sa bague. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts alors qu'il commença à se mordre les lèvres pour cacher ses tremblements.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Maitre Fu...

Le mannequin avait souffler ses mots, ramenant l'attention de Plagg sur lui.

-Non, répliqua le kwami d'une voix ferme. Il n'en est pas question.

-Bien sûr que si il en est question ! S'exclama le mannequin, presque choqué par la remarque de l'esprit de la destruction. Plagg, le Papillon sait qui je suis. Il va tout faire pour récupérer mon miraculous. Si on va voir Maitre Fu, on...

-Si on va le voir, il récupérera ton miraculous et tu te trouveras seul face au Papillon ! S'il t'akumatise, combien de temps se passera avant que tu lui dises où se trouve le Gardien !?

Le mannequin ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, n'ayant pas de contre-arguments. La simple idée d'être de nouveau akumatisé lui tira des sueurs froides. Il baissa ses yeux alors que sa prise se resserra sur sa bague. Le bijou était devenu si familier qu'il n'eut aucun mal à la visualiser malgré la pénombre. Son poids était devenu familier et l'idée de devoir la rendre ne lui plaisait guère. Cependant, il fallait être réaliste. Si le miraculous restait là, le Papillon finirait par la récupérer. Il pourrait alors utiliser le cataclysme et, qu'importe le nombre d'alliés qu'elle pourrait trouver, Ladybug ne ferait pas le poids. Cependant, si Maître Fu le reprenait, Adrien était sûr que le Gardien pourrait changer de cachette. Et sans son miraculous, même en étant akumatisé, le blond ne risquerait pas de faire énormément de dégâts. Ladybug pourrait se trouver un nouveau partenaire et Paris serait de nouveau sauf.

-Adrien ?

Le kwami s'était rapproché, inquiet face au silence du blond. Ce dernier ne dit rien et garda la tête baissée. Il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de la créature et cela lui fit mal. De héros de Paris, il était devenu un boulet pour tout son entourage. Tout le monde s'inquiétait et lui n'arrivait pas à sortir de ce pétrin. Et maintenant, à cause de son incompétence, Plagg était en danger.

-Désolé...

Le mot franchit ses lèvres comme un souffle. Sa gorge se serra alors que sa poitrine sembla écrasée par la honte. L'esprit se rapprocha de lui. Il lui offrit des mots de consolation mais, le mannequin les ignora, se contentant de répéter ses excuses. Ses yeux se mirent à piquer mais il ne fit rien. Il était plutôt surpris en sentant des larmes couler, pensant qu'il avait assécher son stock de larmes à force de pleurer. Plagg se blottit contre lui, tentant de le réconforter. Mais, ses mots ne firent qu'accentuer la culpabilité du jeune homme dont l'esprit semblait avoir fait un pacte avec le Papillon. Plagg était en danger, Ladybug était en danger, Paris était en danger.

Et tout était de sa faute.


End file.
